Catch a Fallen Star
by strawbry
Summary: Hermione makes a wish so that Harry and Ron would talk to her more openly. What if her wish back fires and she gets stuck in a boys body?R/R


Disclaimer- Nothings mine...  
  
*Summary*  
  
Hermione makes a wish so that Harry and Ron would talk to her more openly. Little does she know her wish is about to come true, but not on her terms. R/R  
  
______________  
  
Chapter One- Gossip Queen  
  
__________  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, letting them calmly adjust to the lighting of the room. Rubbing her eyes, she started to get out of bed. She was going about this very slowly. That was until she noticed the time.  
  
Yelping and suddenly becoming fully awake, she began dashing around the room.  
  
She was just starting out her sixth year, not to mention she had a good chance of becoming head girl. Being late on the first day of school would not look so good.  
  
Combing out her hair with her fingers the best she could, she started to plan things in her head she need to do and get.  
  
'Socks and shoes'  
  
'Books'  
  
When she finally finished, she ran out the door and into the common room expecting to find Harry and Ron standing there waiting for her. Much to her dismay they were no where to be found.  
  
'How nice of them' She thought sarcastically.  
  
"They can't even wait for their best friend anymore" She said aloud walking down the hall.  
  
"Hermione are you talking to yourself?" Lavender asked as she walking up next to Hermione.  
  
"No Lavender, just thinking out loud" Hermione tried to explain but, it seemed Lavender wasn't interested any longer.  
  
"Hermione is Ron still seeing that girl from Ravenclaw?" She asked smiling.  
  
Hermione stopped walking.  
  
"What girl from Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"You know" Lavender explained using her hands as a guester.  
  
"No, I don't" She again wasn't paying attention to Hermione.  
  
"Because if he isn't, I was hoping that we could go out sometime. So I figured since your great friends with him and all, maybe you could put a good word in for me" Lavender smiled and batted her eyelashes when she finished.  
  
"Lavender, I didn't know Ron was with someone. So I don't see how I can help you" Hermione turned and started walking away from the girl.  
  
"But Hermione you must!" Lavender explained running to catch up.  
  
"Ask him about the date yourself" Hermione sneered, getting quite upset.  
  
Ron and Harry tell her everything. After debating in her head about this she came to the conclusion they hadn't had a chance with school just starting back. Still in her mind she knew it wasn't true, they had all weekend to tell her.  
  
So why did she have to find out from the school gossip queen, Lavender Brown.  
  
-----  
  
Everything seemed to get worse as the day went on. Being as late as she was, breakfast was out of the question, but she still had to go to get her class list.  
  
Running to the Great Hall she nearly got plowed as people came walking out the double doors talking about their summers finally being over.  
  
Harry and Ron were in the mess of people, talking quietly to themselves. Hermione smiled and ran to them, maybe they brought her something to eat or at the very least grabbed her list.  
  
"Harry, Ron wait up" She hollered over the crowds as they both turned to look at her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, we didn't see you at breakfast" Ron said Harry only nodded.  
  
"I over slept" She stated.  
  
"Did you guys happen to have anything left over from breakfast?" Hermione asked.  
  
Both said no. "What about my class list?"  
  
Harry pulled it out of his pocket. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
At least they thought of her a little.  
  
____  
  
Her first class was potions, having to walk double her normal speed just to keep up with Harry and Ron, they finally made it.  
  
Snape was standing at the door wearing his normal sour face.  
  
"Morning Professor" Hermione said walking in.  
  
Both boys turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, then rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys' under her breath.  
  
Once they were seated in this order Hermione, Ron, and Harry, she thought it would be a good time to bring up the subject Lavender had mentioned.  
  
"Ron" She started "Are you dating a Ravenclaw?" When he didn't answer, just looked a little socked, she added "I didn't think so, I mean I knew you would tell me about something like this. It's just Lavender mentioned it"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak "Lavender knows?"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to look shocked. "You mean it's true?"  
  
"Of course it's true" Ron said. The conversation ended there, since Snape had come into the class and was ready to begin.  
  
'So it was true, but why didn't they tell me' Hermione thought.  
  
___________________  
  
Potions was bore. It seemed to just keep on going and going.  
  
When they were finally allowed to leave, Hermione was on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
"Hermione come on" Harry called from the door, as Ron and him walked out.  
  
'Well, aren't they nice today' She thought sarcasticly.  
  
"Coming" She called, but they didn't hear it, they were long gone.  
  
Even though they were way ahead of her, she didn't miss the look they turned around and sent her.  
  
'What are they keeping from me'  
  
"Oh Hermione!" She visibly cringed.  
  
"Yes, Lavender" She said turning around.  
  
"Well, did you ask Ron?" She was doing it again, waving her hands around.  
  
"Yes, and he is indeed going out with a girl in Ravenclaw."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned to leave, at least she had Lavender out of the way or so she thought.  
  
"Hermione wait!"  
  
"Yes,?" Her smile was gone and now she wore the look of annoyance.  
  
"What about Harry?" Hermione waved her hand in the air at her and started down the hall.  
  
___  
  
Hermione's morning didn't get any better, she was getting weird glances from Ron and Harry who were sitting as far as possible all day, and they had a load of homework from Flitwick.  
  
When lunch came around Hermione felt like jumping for joy, I mean what could go wrong at lunch?  
  
Hermione came walking into the Great Hall with an arm full of books, she groaned as she sat down across from Ron and Harry.  
  
They didn't even remark to her sigh, but kept to themselves instead.  
  
Well, if they couldn't start a conversation then she would just have to.  
  
"Are you two avoiding me?" Well, who said that when starting a conversation one should not be blunt.  
  
Both heads snapped up.  
  
"Hermione, didn't see you there" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione didn't see yeah" Harry added.  
  
"What's with you guys lately?" She questioned eyeing the both of them.  
  
"Nothing" They said all to fast.  
  
"Sure" She snapped back. And that was the end of it. 'So much for that' Thought Hermione.  
  
She had just helped herself to a sandwich when she heard it.  
  
The voice that was going to give her nightmares for the rest of her days.  
  
"Hermione" It called, she did the only thing that seemed logical at the time, gather her belongings and run out of the hall at top speed and only hope, that the owner of the voice did not follow.  
  
Her mood was a very bad one, she had now missed breakfast and lunch, and was going to have to rush though dinner just to get her homework done. She needed to scream or punch something but neither seemed her style, so she headed to class early. Hagrids class, was one of her favorites. At least her day wasn't a total loss. She seated herself on the ground with her books beside her and started to read till the rest arrived.  
  
Hermione didn't have to wait long before everyone started to join her.  
  
One of them being Hagrid.  
  
"ello class, t'day we be splitin en ta groups of five"  
  
Kids started moving to gather into groups. Hermione started over to Harry and Ron, but stopped mid-way upon seeing that there was no room with Harry and Ron. She gave them a look of disbelief, Ron mouthed a 'sorry'.  
  
Hermione turned on her heels and started to look around and that's when she saw it, or more like heard it.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger over here" There was only one person who could possess that loud annoying voice, Lavender Brown. Her head fell and she started to walk over to Lavender.  
  
____________  
  
Hermione dragged her feet into the Great Hall. As much as she wanted to skip dinner there was no way she was going to be able to. Her tummy was making noises she never knew it could.  
  
Pushing the door open, her eyes fell on a large group of boys in the middle of the Gryffindor table.  
  
And there in the middle was Harry and Ron, but at that moment she could of cared less. After spending most of the day with Lavender as a tail, she wanted nothing more then to eat as fast as possible and leave.  
  
Of course fate wasn't with her and the second the door shut behind her Lavender was by her side.  
  
"Hermione you can sit with us" Lavender grabbed her arm and started pulling her to a seat.  
  
When she passed Harry and Ron she stuck her head up and walked by. If they wanted to be that way she could too.  
  
Once they were seated Lavender turned to her.  
  
"Hermione, how about we give you a makeover?"  
  
"Why, is there something wrong with me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well I mean you could do something with your hair and-" Lavender didn't get a chance to finish, Hermione had cut in.  
  
"Excuse me!" Hermione exclaimed while slamming her hands on the table and stood up.  
  
"Hermione calm down. What's the matter? Why are you so upset?" Ron asked placing his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Why would you care? You and Potter have made it pretty clear that you want nothing to do with me today." Hermione glared at Ron and then looked over at Harry whose head was down.  
  
"What are you going on about? Me and Harry care about you Hermione." Ron was trying to plead.  
  
Hermione heard Lavender sigh.  
  
"Well you and Potter have a funny way of showing it" Hermione was near tears from being so upset about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Hermione, stop calling him Potter."   
  
"I will when you tell me what it is you aren't telling me." She shrugged his arms off and crossed her own on her stomach.  
  
"I can't tell you" Ron emplored.  
  
"I can't know, but the rest of the male population can." She didn't even wait for him to reply, instead she started to storm off. Stopping in midstream, she turned around to grab two rolls.  
  
Huffing in disbelief she continued out of the Great Hall in a fury.  
  
___________  
  
When night had fallen and Hermione had calmed down a bunch she took to looking out the window in her dorm. Just happening to catch a falling star. She made a wish.  
  
"I wish that Ron and Harry could talk more openly to me" She whispered into the night, not knowing that it was about to come true but not how she expected it.  
  
___________  
  
A/N-Well I hope you like it! I have to say it's going to be a lot of fun to write. I wanna thank Arcaddian for being my beta reader and coming up with the title 'Catch a Fallen Star'  
  
XoXo 


End file.
